¡Este no es mi cuerpo!
by sasuke9529
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ya estas cansado de las peleas de tus mejores amigos? Simple vas y pides ayuda al hermano de uno de ellos pero... ¿la idea de él es la mejor? Oh un minimo error provocara que sufran un leve cambio? Sasuke, Saku gomen! MORIRAS NARUTO!  :
1. Buscando una solución

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI ES MIA (:

ESTA PROHIBIDO TOMAR FICS MIOS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN, Y ESTE NO QUEDA EXCLUIDO DE ESA REGLA (:

_**¡ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO!**_

* * *

Un suspiro cansado salió de mis labios. Esto era lo mismo de siempre, no había ningún día en que no ocurriera esta situación. La misma pelea de siempre, ¡ver quien tenía la razón!

-Naruto me apoya… el sabe que yo soy la que tengo la razón-la miré ahí se encontraba discutiendo mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno.

-El dobe no te apoya, obviamente esta de mi lado-y ahora lo miré a él, mi querido mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha defendiendo su punto de vista como de costumbre.

-No apoyo a ninguno de los dos-dije fastidiado. Y ahí me encontraba yo, Naruto Uzumaki, como todos los días en medio de una estúpida pelea acerca de no se que tontería.

Miré el cielo en busca de algún milagro que lograra hacer que estos dos dejaran de discutir. _Aún no se porque no se soportan, si la verdad los dos son igual de testarudos y enojones, son tal para cual._ _Siempre pensé que seriamos un gran trío, sin problemas, siendo los mejores amigos; pero eso solo fue un sueño ya que la realidad es completamente diferente y molesta ¡Por Kami! _

Caminé rápido tratando de dejar atrás a ese par. Esto comenzaba a convertirse muy molesto y estresante. Si no hacía algo para solucionar este tonto problema terminaría matándolos a los dos por igual, mi paciencia comenzaba a terminarse.

Aun recuerdo los felices momentos que vivía en la secundaria todo era paz, todo estaba libre de peleas. La gran diferencia es que Saku-chan no estaba en el mismo colegio que yo y Sasuke. Hasta que entramos a preparatoria Sakura entró al mismo colegio que nosotros y ahí fue cuando iniciaron los problemas. No digo que no me guste que Sakura-chan este aquí pero por alguna extraña cuestión Sasuke no la soporta, y ese sentimiento es mutuo.

-Eres una gran molestia-ese era Sasuke enojado.

-Aquí el único molesto eres tú… ¡Sasuke-Baka!-la vi sacándole la lengua al teme.

-Eres tan infantil y patética-dijo en defensa.

-¡Infantil y patética tu abuela!-gritó eufórica.

-Con mi abuela no te metas. Yo no me meto con tu extraña familia llena de personajes que dan pena ajena.

-Maldito Uchiha ¡ya te estas metiendo con ella!

-¡Basta!-interveni fastidiado- ¿no hay un solo día en que no discutan? ¡Por favor! Me cansan…-y unas cascadas naciendo de mis ojos adornaron mis mejillas.

-Dobe no seas marica, y si tanto te cansamos dile a tu amiguita que no me fastidie.

-¡Tú eres el que fastidia!-se defendió Sakura-chan

Bufé, esto nunca terminaría. Lentamente me fui desapareciendo de ahí. Escuchaba a lo lejos su tonta discusión.

-"Eres un tonto Sasuke"

-"No te mordiste la lengua Sakurita"

-"¡Me tienes harta Uchiha!"

-"Créeme… tú no eres nada agradable Haruno"

-"Te odio"

-"Gracias, yo también"

-"Vete al carajo"

-"Vete tú"

-"No te irás tú"

-"Que tú"

Mi giré para verlos, ya me había resignado. Seguro alguien quería que pagara algo, mi karma no me estaba ayudando.

-"Naruto me dará la razón baka"

-"El dobe jamás te dará la estúpida razón ¿y sabes por qué? Porque TÚ no tienes la puta razón Haruno."

-"Eso lo veremos"

-"¡Pues preguntémosle!"

Y sin más mi nombre salió de sus bocas.

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron los dos. Para mi suerte ya me encontraba lejos de ellos.

-Ven para acá usurantokachi ¡No me dejes solo con tu loca amiga!

-¡Oye!-y ahí inicio otra tonta discusión sin sentido alguno.

* * *

-¿Aun no entiendo por qué no se soportan?-me encontraba desahogando con Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Oh Naruto, la vida esta llena de cuestiones, algunas imposibles de resolver- y ahí estaba sentado, tomándose un vaso de refresco con hielos. Sintiéndose el más sabiondo de todos.

-Bah, tonterías ¡Debo solucionar esto! Sino ¡ME VOLVERÉ LOCO!-me pare preocupado- ¡Oh Itachi! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERME LOCO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡LOCO!-caminaba de un lado para otro preocupado.

-Tranquilo mi querido amigo; te ayudaré a solucionar esto.

-¿Algo en mente?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Si Naruto, tengo algo en mente-y una sonrisa se surcó en su boca.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-un presentimiento me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Si Sasuke y Sakura se enteraban de esto ¡yo ya no viviría para contar lo que me harían!

-No seas miedosito Narutito, confía en Itachi-sama, el sabe lo que hace-y me dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Itachi-sama?-pregunté confundido.

-Si, soy tú maestro así que deberás llamarme de esa manera de ahora en adelante.

-Oh… comprendo… ¡Claro que sí Itachi-sama!-contesté feliz. Itachi siempre me salvaba de todo.

-Así me gusta querido pupilo-y sin más entramos en esa extraña casa.

* * *

-Necesito advertirles que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere…-esa extraña y vieja mujer hablaba raramente.

-Si, si como diga-intervino Itachi-Vayamos al grano ¿puede hacerlo?

-De que se puede se puede, pero si las personas no están de acuerdo con esto, el efecto puede ser diferente en cada situación.

-¡Bah! ¡Hágalo! ¿Quiere?-decía Itachi inquieto.

-No diga que no se lo advertí-dijo la señora un poco molesta.

-Itachi yo creo…

-Naruto ¿qué te dije?-dijo simulando enfado.

-Oh si Itachi-sama, yo creo que deberíamos escucharla-dije asustado, no quería que esto fuera a acusarles un mal a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke Teme.

-Naruto esta señora solo lo dice para asustarnos, pero no ocurrirá nada malo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sonriente.

-Si tú lo dices-algo me decía que esto nos acarrearía problemas.

* * *

¡Ese idiota de Uchiha! ¡Como te odio!

-Buenas noches mamá-dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me puse mi mochila y acomodé mi cama para dormirme. No sin antes escuchar un poco de música, más claramente a paramore, como me fascinaba esa banda… ¡bendito el rock!

Iba a cerrar mis ojos pero unos sonidos en mi ventana provocaron que no lo hiciera.

Me paré a ver quien era el causante de eso…

-¡Naruto!-me sorprendí al verlo.

-¡Sakura-chan!-podía ver que estaba nervioso, se le notaba en su cara.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-pregunté preocupada.

-Claro ¿por qué no lo estaría?-dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

-No sé, dímelo tú…

-Nah, no me ocurre nada… sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien… ¡Buenas noches!-y sin más desapareció.

-Hay Naruto… nunca cambiarás-y sin más volví a cerrar la ventana y me dispuse a irme a dormir como minutos antes.

* * *

¡Molesta Haruno! ¡Te detesto!

-Buenas noches Sasuke-mi madre se despidió de mí y después cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noches-me aventé a mi cama. Tomé un libro del estante que estaba a mi lado.

Leí una media ahora y me dispuse a dormir pero un molesto ruido impidió eso.

Me levanté molesto a ver que pasaba y ahí estaba afuera mi tonto amigo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-dije cortante

-¡Saber como estas teme!-a ese usurantokachi le pasaba algo.

-Ve al grano ¿qué ocurre?-dije cansado.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi amigo el teme?-dijo riéndose nervioso.

-Que excusa tan más patética has dicho…

-Bueno ya que veo que estas bien me voy ¡Adiós!-y sin más desapareció de mi vista.

-Aun no entiendo porque ese dobe es mi mejor amigo-sonreí torcidamente. Aunque era un tonto ese Naruto, me hacía la vida más amena con sus actitudes estúpidas.

Sin más me fui a acostar como debí ya de haber estado antes, _sino hubiera ido a molestar ese baka._

* * *

-Gracias a kami eso dos están bien-me tumbé en mi cama dispuesto a dormir. Agradecía que sus casas quedaran muy cerca de la mía. Sakura era mi vecina y Sasuke vivía enfrente de la casa de Sakura.

* * *

_Sasuke_

El despertador comenzó a sonar _¿qué extraño esa melodía no es la de mi celular?_ Me moví cansado buscando en mi buró el teléfono y por alguna cosa extraña ese no era mi buró y ese no era mi celular. Apagué el móvil mientras me paraba apresurado de mi cama. Mi sorpresa llegó cuando vi las paredes pintadas de un horroroso color verde limón combinadas con un techo blanco. En la pared tenía millones de póster pegados de bandas que ni sobre la tierra las hacía.

-Este no es mi cuarto-mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¡Esta no es mi voz!-grité exaltado.

Corrí en busca de un espejo y mi sangre se heló al ver mi feo reflejo.

Ahí estaba yo parado, pero en realidad era la molestia de la Haruno la que se veía reflejada en ese espejo.

-¡Esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla!-y acto seguido pellizqué mi brazo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza…

…_Cuando los abra estaré de nuevo en mi habitación, con mis cosas, en mi cuerpo…_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura_

Una aburrida melodía resonaba en mi habitación _¿dónde quedó mi canción de Brick by boring brick_? Perezosamente abrí mis ojos, odiaba levantarme temprano.

La estúpida melodía no dejaba de sonar, era muy estresante. Busqué mi celular con mi mano sin levantar la cara de la almohada _que rico huele, muy varonil._ Al entender lo que acababa de pensar mi levanté de golpe ¿por qué mi almohada olía a niño? Miré hacia mi buró el cual ya no estaba ahí, había un librero… miré hacia mi otro costado y ahí estaba el bendito buró. Vi el celular que era el causante de que melodía tan aburrida resonara en las cuatro paredes. _Ese no es mi celular ¿dónde esta el mío? _

Después de unos segundos vi que mis paredes ya no eran verdes, sino azul marino con negro, _que colores tan tétricos._

Observé toda mi habitación, no tenía nada de mi habitación… ¿¡Dónde están mis póster! ¿Dónde están mis espejos? ¿Dónde esta mi foto de quinceañera? Lo único que decoraban esas paredes era la pintura…

Me paré asustada notando por la acción que algo colgaba entre mis piernas. Automáticamente mi vista se posó en ese bulto que no debía estar ahí.

Corrí en busca de un espejo. Gracias al cielo había uno cerca de una puerta que deduzco que era la del clóset.

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos al ver a la persona que tenía frente a mí. Era el ególatra, grosero, arrogante y odioso…

¡SASUKE UCHIHA!

-Esto no puede ser verdad… esto es un sueño… ¡Mas bien una muy fea pesadilla!-acto seguido me di una cachetada y cerré mis ojos…

_Ahorita volveré a estar en mi limoncita habitación, con mis pósteres, mi música, mi celular; siendo yo…_

* * *

_Sasuke y Sakura_

_Cuando abra los ojos todo será normal, cuando abra los ojos todo será normal, es sólo un sueño, sólo eso… 1… 2… 3…_

_¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! _

* * *

_Naruto_

-¡Qué delicioso baño!-puse un poco de música para que alegrara el ambiente de mi habitación-Que bien que Sakura-chan y Sasuke teme están bien, esa vieja bruja si que me metió un susto…-un fuerte gritó proveniente de afuera me sacó de mis casillas…

_...O eso espero…_

_

* * *

_

**HOLAAAA!**

**JAJA UNA NUEVA IDEA QUE SE VINO A MI MENTE HACE TIEMPO. SE QU YA TENGO VARIOS FICS PENDIENTES, PERO COMO LA EH ESTADO AVANZANDO QUISE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAP... EL CUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (:**

**ME AGRADO ESTA IDEA DESD QUE VI LA PELICUAL DE KEVIN ZEGERS JAJAJA Xg**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC QUE TRAIGO A TODOS USTEDES! SI NO ES ASI HAGÁNMELO SABER... Y SI SI LES GUSTA...**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW! EL CUAL HACE QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN SE ALIMENTE Y PROVOQUÉ QUE ESCRIBA MAS! **

**SIN MAS! ADIOS!**

**(: sasuke9529  
**


	2. ¡Eres hombre muerto Naruto!

**SASUKE POV**

-¡Por Dios Sakura!-la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe-¿Estás bien?-frente a mí se encontraba una señora con mascarilla verde en su cara… _Ahora veo porque Sakura es una completa freak… tiene de quien heredarlo._

-Eh sí-dije rápidamente-Solo que vi una… una…-ninguna idea venía a mi cabeza.

-¿Una qué?-seguía parada frente a la puerta, observándome preocupada.

-Una araña-agregué rápidamente.

-Oh, mi niña-aquella mujer se acercó a mí-Tranquila-me abrazó enternecida. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, no esperaba tanto cariño por parte de ella-Será mejor que te arregles, la escuela espera-depositó un beso en mi frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del cuarto-Por cierto tu desayuno ya está preparado, tú favorito.

-¿Ah sí?- _¿cuál desayuno sería el favorito de esta rarita? Seguro una asquerosidad._

_-_Sí… huevos revueltos con tocino-me sorprendió el escuchar eso, vaya que la Haruno desayunaba bien antes de irse a la preparatoria. _Sí así come… ¿por qué no está gorda y fea? Bueno fea ya esta… pero gorda no. _

_-_Bueno no tardes en alistarte, tu padre está desayunando. Recuerda que no le gusta comer solo.

-Si madre, me cambiaré y bajo a desayunar-ella me sonrió feliz y cerró la puerta, logrando así devolverme de nuevo mi privacidad.

Solté un suspiro cansado ¡Qué diablos me pondría para ir a la bendita escuela!

Al acto abrí lo que deducía era su maldito clóset. Revolotee entre toda su ropa y al fin encontré el bendito uniforme. _Que desorganizada, ni guardar bien su uniforme puede._

Después de lavar mi cara, más bien su cara; me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en su habitación.

-Veamos si eres un fenómeno-sonreí burlón y sin pensarlo más me deshice de la blusa que ella había usado para dormir.

Me sorprendí al ver que no tenía mal cuerpo. Esperaba encontrarme algo lleno de pelo o de espinillas con horrible pus, pero nada… no había rastro de eso… solo frente a mí se encontraba reflejado un cuerpo de piel muy clara con curvas.

-Nada mal-deje de darle importancia a eso y sin más me quite el pequeño short que llevaba puesto y continué colocándome encima el uniforme.

Cepille su cabello, y sin perder ni un minuto más tomé la mochila y bajé apresurado las escaleras de su casa.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?-una voz masculina invadió la planta baja. Me guié por el sonido y entre en lo que parecía ser el comedor. En la cabecera de la mesa se veía a un hombre un poco canoso comiendo sus bocadillos.

-Eh sí-el señor sonrió al verme.

-Anda que esperas hija… ¡ven y siéntate!-sentí extraño al escuchar a ese hombre hablar de manera tan relajada. Mi padre siempre se mostraba frío y era milagro que nos dirigiese la palabra cuando estábamos desayunando.

-Como diga-me senté en la silla que tenía un plato con huevos revueltos frente a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas de usted Sakura?-yo me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

-¿No le agrada que le hable así?-comencé a comer lo que tenía frente a mí… _delicioso._

-Pequeña ¿estás bien?-yo asentí-Pues entonces ¿desde cuándo tan formal y correcta al hablar?

-Mmm no lo sé…-quise que cambiáramos de tema, pero no pude.

-Sakura no me llames de usted… me siento viejo-yo le sonreí-Y aunque no lo creas tu padre aun está lleno de juventud… ¡los años no han pasado sobre tu padre!-lo miré divertido, el señor Haruno si que era un hombre muy agradable.

-De acuerdo papá, no volverás a escucharme hablándote de usted-puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio unas palmadas.

-Así me gusta… ¡Mi pequeño orgullo!-rió alegre. Sentí una sensación muy reconfortante al escucharlo decir eso, mi padre jamás me decía cosas parecidas a esas… muy apenas me daba los buenos días-por cierto Sakura… ¿cómo van tus calificaciones?

Bueno eso era algo que no podía negar. Aunque odiase a la molestia esa, debía admitir que era buena en la escuela, de hecho era mi mayor competencia en promedio. Era muy buena en todas las materias al igual que yo, pero nunca lograba superarme.

-Muy bien papá-dije animado-Aunque el apuesto de Uchiha aun me está llevando la delantera… realmente es inteligente-reía en mis adentros, si ella lograse escucharme decir eso, yo ya sería hombre muerto.

-Es bueno escuchar eso-el Sr. Haruno me miró curioso-… pero ¿no odiabas a Sasuke? ¿Desde cuándo se te hace apuesto?-lo miré fingiendo no entender a lo que se refería-Es decir Saku, siempre dices que es un arrogante, ególatra con cara de marciano y que apostabas a que era gay.

Casi me daba un tic al escuchar todo lo que decía Sakura de mí. Lo que me molestó más fue lo de ¡gay! Por Dios, yo era muy macho… que ella no tuviera la suerte de que yo se lo demostrara era diferente.

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión ¿no crees papá?-para ese entonces ya había desaparecido la mitad del platillo… el cual estaba riquísimo. La mamá de Sakura si que tenía buen toque con la comida.

-¿¡Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Sakura!-mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos… ¡lo había descubierto! Pero esa idea se borró de mi cabeza al momento en que sentí como aquel hombre me daba otra palmada en la espalda y comenzaba a reírse-Bueno Sakura me voy al trabajo-se paró de la mesa y al instante recogió su plato.

-Adiós papá-me despedí.

Vi que el señor volvió a regresar al comedor en donde me encontraba y depositó un beso en mi frente, o bueno su frente.

-Hasta la tarde Saku-tomó sus llaves y salió de ahí.

-Qué tipo-negué divertido. La verdad daría todo porque Fugaku fuera igual que él.

-¡Kaito!-la voz de la madre de esta resonó-¿Dónde está tu padre?-por lo que deducía lo estaba buscando.

-Acaba de salir mamá…

-Olvidó su corbata-bufó molesta-¡Me hace buscarla y para qué ni la use!-dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista.

-Vaya familia que tienes Sakurita…

Recogí mi plato al momento de haber terminado de comer. Lavé los trastes que se encontraban ahí, en agradecimiento de tan rico desayuno.

-¡Me voy!-le grité antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Escuché un leve "esta bien".

Solté un suspiro cansado ¡necesitaba mi cuerpo de vuelta!

Al momento en que levanté mi vista me tope con que Sakura venía saliendo de mi casa. La miré molesto ¡como la odiaba!

-¡Adiós papá!-giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y en ese momento lo vi… al usurantokachi.

-¡Eres hombre muerto Naruto!-Sakura le gritó, o bueno yo le grité ya que era mi voz la que se escuchaba…

¿Naruto tendría algo que ver con esta pesadilla en vida?

**SAKURA POV**

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué a mí! _Quería llorar de frustración… ¡me sentía frustrada con todo esto! Maldita la hora en que a ese par se les había ocurrido hacer una inmensa tontería. Iba a continuar maldeciendo a los demás pero en ese momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño.

-¡Esto no puede estarme pasando!-_¿Cómo se supone que iré al baño? ¡Asco!... ¡Tendré que agarrar su cosa!_

Saqué la lengua asqueada ¡yo no quería tocarle su cosa! Crucé las piernas para tratar de aguantar esas inmensas ganas de orinar.

-¡Extraño mi cuerpo!-grité cansada-Y eso que llevo minutos así…

_Puedo aguantar… yo sé que puedo… _

Empecé a pensar en otro tipo de cosas, tratando de sacar esa idea de necesitar ir al baño.

Pensé que sería una muy buena idea arreglarme para ir a la escuela y aprovechar para matar a ese imbécil de Naruto.

No tarde mucho en encontrar el uniforme de este arrogante de primera… _Ni yo tengo mi clóset tan organizado… cada vez me doy más cuenta de que si eres gay… _

Sonreí feliz. Si lograba probar que era gay nuestro sex symbol escolar… la reputación de Sasuke se iría al carajo y yo sería ¡tan feliz!

-Bueno, tan siquiera algo bueno saldrá de todo esto-sonreí triunfante.

Me cambié rápidamente, me fajé la camisa del uniforme y coloqué la corbata muy perfectamente… eso le molestaría tanto al bobo de Uchiha.

Tomé su mochila y salí de aquel tétrico cuarto. Bajé apresurada las escaleras y corrí a la puerta ¡necesitaba matar a Naruto! ¡ya!

-Jajajajajaajajajajajaja-voltee a ver de quien se trataba y vi a Itachi comiendo una manzana mirándome divertido-A Sasuke no le gustara ver esto.

-No me interesa… entre más se moleste mejor para mí-sonreí divertida y sin más salí de esa casa.

Al momento de que mi vista se posó en las casas de enfrente vi a Naruto saliendo muy comodamente de la suya. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, ese tonto no saldría vivo.

-¡Eres hombre muerto Naruto!-crucé la calle corriendo con dirección a ese idiota rubio que me había convertido en ¡esto!

-¡Ten piedad Teme!-se puso de rodillas y suplicaba.

-¡No soy tu estúpido teme! ¡Soy Sakura idiota!

-¿Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo eres gemela del Teme?

-En verdad que eres tan dobe-al instante mi cuerpo apareció ahí, dirigido por ese maldito ególatra.

-¿Teme?-iba a continuar hablando Naruto cuando Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, provocando que se levantara.

-¡¿Qué nos hiciste maldito dobe?

-Es que-comenzó a llorar el infantil-yo quería que ustedes se llevaran bien y le pedí ayuda a Itachi-sama y fuimos con una mujer muy fea ¡hasta daba miedo! Y ella hizo todo…

-¡Fueron con una bruja?-los dos dijimos lo mismo al unísono.

-Estem sí…-se rascó la nuca nerviosa. Sasuke lo soltó de la camisa y pasó mi mano por mi cabello.

En ese instante me vio de pies a cabeza, yo sonreí burlona.

-¿Pero qué diablos me hiciste maldita!-sus ojos estaban como dos platos y su quijada desencajada por el asombro.

-¿No te gusta Sasuke-kun?-yo era como un cuchillito de palo para Sasuke-¡Te ves rebien!-dije echándole más leña al fuego.

-¡Rebien mis #$%%&!-dijo enojado.

-¡Upps! Ya no tienes-vi como apretaba sus puños, o mas bien mis puños con fuerza.

-¡Voy a matarte Haruno!

Yo comencé a correr y él me perseguía, había logrado mi objetivo… molestarlo al máximo.

**NARUTO POV**

-Bendito sea que ya se fueron… ¡creo que moriré en manos de esos dos!-tragué hondo, esa idea no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Necesitaba volver con esa brujilla y pedirle que quitara el encantamiento… si no lo hacía ellos iban a matarme y tendría que ir haciendo mi testamento… y yo no quería morir aún.

-Tengo que solucionar esto-mordí mi labio preocupado y sin más caminé en dirección a donde había ido ayer con Itachi… necesitaba arreglar esto ¡ahora!

* * *

**_Espero y les haya gustado… y perdón por la tardanza me han pasado tantas cosas que no puedo contar aquí, tardaría demasiado. Lo bueno es que aun estoy aquí con propósito de terminar mis historias (:_**

**_¡Saludos a todos!_**

**_¡Espero merecer un review de su parte!_**


End file.
